


chaos

by puppycornashlynn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Texting, i don't plan before i write, i probably should honestly, probably, this is hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn
Summary: AKA: a Hamilton chatfic cuz I need more. /sThis one includes all of the Squad™ and no, I won't explain more.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Samuel Seabury/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 8





	1. (probably) pretty gay shit

**Author's Note:**

> okay everyone's name in the chat.  
> (this'll be name - character)  
> \---  
> NoStop - alex  
> gay turtle - john  
> america's favorite fighting french fry - laf  
> HorseFucker - herc  
> dead inside - burr  
> aNd pEggY - peggy  
> hElPlAsSsSs - eliza  
> the mature one - angelica  
> no - maria  
>  ~~i have a great sense of humor.~~  
>  british cinnamon roll - samuel (seabury)  
> Mac&CheeseFucker / Mac&SneezeFucker - thomas  
> SmolSickamonRoll - james  
> dosia - theodosia  
> and that's everyone i think.

_[12:22 PM]_

_**The Squad™** _

**aNd pEggY:** guys

guys

G U Y S

guess what?

 **no:** peggy

ily but

saying that just makes everyone worried

WHICH THEY HAVE NO REASON TO BE IF YOUR TALKING ABOUT WHAT I THINK YOU ARE

 **aNd pEggY:** 1\. i love you too

2\. eh

3\. i think i am but idk

ANYWAYS

 **hElPlAsSsSs:** she says, completely ignoring maria.

WHO MAY I ADD

IS BEING LOGICAL

 **NoStop:** Yeah.

I mean this chat is chaotic but.

You still make me worried whenever you

IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS

start a texting conversation with three messages saying "guys" with varying spacing and capitalization

 **gay turtle:** the fact that this is a regular occurrence concerns me tbh.

 **america's favorite fighting french fry:** same

 **the mature one:** same

 **dead inside:** same

 **dosia:** same

 **no:** i'm her gf but

still

same

 **Mac &CheeseFucker:** same

 **aNd pEggY:** i hate you all

SINCE NO ONE IS GUESSING

GUESS WHO GOT A BOYFRIEND WHO'S ALSO DATING THEIR GIRLFRIEND?

 **the mature one:** maria's bi/an umbrella term of it?

 **hElPlAsSsSs:** peggy's bi/an umbrella term of it?

 **aNd pEggY:** 1\. SHE'S HOMOFLEXIBLE SO KINDA.

2\. I'M PAN YOU UNCULTURED SWINE.

YOU'RE MY SISTER YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS SFKJSFKSLF

 **no:** how does someone as quiet as sammy deal with you...

 **NoStop:** Wait as in like

Samuel Seabury?

 **aNd pEggY:**...

**aNd pEggY** _has added_ **british cinnamon roll** _to the group chat._

**british cinnamon roll:** peggy i'm not even british...

the heck?

 **Mac &CheeseFucker: **OH ARE WE ADDING OUR NON-SQUAD™ MEMBER BFS/WHATEVER TO THE GROUP CHAT?

BECAUSE IF SO THEN

IT IS TIME

**Mac &CheeseFucker ** _has added_ **SmolSickamonRoll** _to the group chat._

**Mac &CheeseFucker** _has changed their name to_ **Mac &SneezeFucker** _._

 **Mac &SneezeFucker: **jemmy james here is the best southerner and i'm the second best one

 **SmolSickamonRoll:** i have several questions.

1\. no you're the best.

2\. Why Am I Here?

 **Mac &SneezeFucker: **this is my chaotic friend group

and alexander

 **NoStop:** hEY

 **SmolSickamonRoll:** thommy i love you and that is the only reason i am staying.

 **aNd pEggY:** WELL @everyone INTRODUCE THYSELVES

INCLUDING THE NEW PEOPLE

I SHOW UP FIRST SO I'LL GO

s'up bishes

i'm peggy

i'm pansexual

my sisters @ **hElPlAsSsSs** and @ **the mature one** suck.

tbh idrc what pronouns people use for me

outside of no he/him or anything

aaaaaaa

@ **SmolSickamonRoll** you're next

 **SmolSickamonRoll:** uh

hi

i'm james

he/they

uh

thomas is my boyfriend and i love him

like

a lot

i'm ace (demihomoromantic) though so

idk what his username's about

h

@ **NoStop** alexander you're like the Only Person Here I Know

Help

 **NoStop:** I'm not helping but

Like James said my name's alex

he/him

I'm Bi And Sleep Deprived™

 **gay turtle:** i try to get him to sleep but it never works

help

 **Mac &SneezeFucker: **i'mma go next

like i said

i'm the second best southerner here

i'm bi and not ready to die

unlike alexander

 **NoStop:** What happened to us being cool?

 **aNd pEggY:** did that ever happen?

 **dead inside:** probably not honestly

 **gay turtle:** i hate it here.

 **america's favorite fighting french fry:** same

 **the mature one:** same

 **dead inside:** same

 **dosia:** same

 **no:** same

 **aNd pEggY:** 👆


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this started out sensical and then devolved into memes.

_[5:00 PM]_

_**The Squad™** _

**aNd pEggY:** just realized

someone needs to get vibe checked

@ **Mac &SneezeFucker **come forth

 **Mac &SneezeFucker: **i'm busy

 **aNd pEggY:** with?

 **Mac &SneezeFucker: **cuddling jemmy

 **dead inside:** you are just trying to make our teeth rot

and not gonna lie

i think it's working

 **NoStop:** Welp

we've lost the one sane person here

rip

aaron burr

??? - 2020

cause of death

jeffmads caused cavities

 **dead inside:** you don't know my birth year???

 **NoStop:** How was i supposed to?

 **gay turtle:** alex

i love you

(kinda debatably tbh)

but

you should know this

like. let's do the math

 **NoStop:** John i'm not a toddler

 **dead inside:** are you sure about that?

 **NoStop:** 👆

 **gay turtle:** so we're in the last year of middle school

aaron (and james i think but that's irrelevant) is a year younger then us

we are thirteen

that means that he's twelve

and was thus born in

_drumroll_

**NoStop:** uh

2012?

 **dead inside:** alex

that'd make me eight

not twelve

do you know math?

 **NoStop:** Well

you see

uh

it was taught by adams

so i just

didn't pay attention

cuz he's the worst teacher at our school

 **aNd pEggY:** the school has like

three teachers

cuz there's washingdadmachine

washingmom

and adams

 **america's favorite fighting french fry:** i like how you call them "washingdad" and "washingmom" even though

like

youre not adopted by them

 _le petit lion_ is and still hasnt started doing that

 **NoStop:** IN MY DEFENSE

uh

daddy issues™

 **HorseFucker:** what is the difference between daddy issues and daddy issues™?

 **NoStop:** Uh

daddy issues™ are mine and mine only

no one else is permitted to use it

so

uh

**NoStop** _has kicked_ **HorseFucker** _from the group chat. Reason:_ **He used daddy issues™, which only i can use.**

**Mac &SneezeFucker: **anyways

peggy

what field do i need to be vibe checked in?

 **SmolSickamonRoll:** knowing peggy

probably The Field Of Having My "Mom"'s Consent

she has proclaimed herself my mom

and i don't know why

help

 **Mac &SneezeFucker: **huh, she does that with like

no one

eliza does though

she's the mom friend

 **hElPlAsSsSs:** and herc's the dad friend

oh he got kicked

hm

 **hElPlAsSsSs** _has added_ **HorseFucker** _to the group chat._

 **HorseFucker:** thank

 **hElPlAsSsSs:** welc

but yeah i am

peggy i should be Vibe Checking him

 **aNd pEggY:** no

 **british cinnamon roll:** you just made me think of the club penguin is dead meme or whatever

club penguin is kill

* kil

apolgy for bad english

where were u wen club penguin die

i was at house eating dorito when phone ring

 **aNd pEggY:** Club penguin is kil

 **british cinnamon roll:** no

 **aNd pEggY:** i guess i'll do this tomorrow

change da world

my final message

goodb ye


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thomas gets vibe checked and james learns what tone indicators are.

_[3:38 AM]_

_**The Squad™** _

**aNd pEggY:** it's vibe check time

for real this time

@ **Mac &SneezeFucker **come forward thy mac and cheeseth bangerth

 **Mac &SneezeFucker: **mac and cheeseth bangerth...

 **NoStop:** Don't you two have

i don't know

A GROUP CHAT???

 **Mac &SneezeFucker: **i'm surprised your boyfriends aren't attempting to drag you to bed

 **dead inside:** we are

 **gay turtle:** to say the least

it's not successful

because Alex is a disaster hurricane

 **aNd pEggY:** what're you even working on?

 **NoStop:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **SmolSickamonRoll:** how??? do you Not Know What You're Working On???

 **NoStop:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **SmolSickamonRoll:** *confusion noises*

 **gay turtle:** i think he's just

like

mindlessly writing or something

he does this sometimes

 **no:** the fact that this is a regular occurence is

cocerning

* concerning

 **dead inside:** yeah it is

 **gay turtle:** that's Alex for ya

 **british cinnamon roll:** i regret dating peggy and thus being invited here

 **aNd pEggY:** *overdramatic gasp*

SAMMY

I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME

S)FPW(ISOXCLDK

/lh

 **british cinnamon roll:** eh /j

 **SmolSickamonRoll:** what language are you speaking?

 **aNd pEggY:**?

 **SmolSickamonRoll:** what does the

like

/j

/lh

mean?

 **aNd pEggY:** *slams down a v v thick book*

I'M GLAD YOU ASKED

 **british cinnamon roll:** oh no

 **aNd pEggY:** TONE INDICATORS

SO

LIKE

ON TUMBLR

AND I THINK TIKTOK

AND DISCORD I THINK

PEOPLE USE THESE TO

LIKE

INDICATE THEIR TONE

FOR NEURODIVERGENT PEOPLE

OR

UH

LIKE

JUST IN GENERAL

/J INDICATES A JOKING TONE/A JOKE

/HJ INDICATES A HALF-JOKING TONE/A HALF-JOKE

/LH INDICATES A LIGHT-HEARTED TONE

/S INDICATES SARCASM/A SARCASTIC TONE

ETC

IDK WHY I'M SCREAMING

AAAA

 **british cinnamon roll:** lemme just

 **british cinnamon roll** _has sent an image_ : **tone indicators.png** _._

 **british cinnamon roll:** there

 **SmolSickamonRoll:** cool

anyways is peggy gonna vibe check thommy now?

 **aNd pEggY:** YES

ONCE I FINISH SCREAMING HAMILTON

DON'T WORRY I CONDENSE IT TO LIKE

TWENTY MINUTES

CUZ I'M V V TALENTED

 **SmolSickamonRoll:** hooo boy

* * *

_[4:10 AM]_

_**The Squad™** _

**aNd pEggY:** OKAY I'M FINISHED

SO

@ **Mac &SneezeFucker**

DO YOU PROMISE THAT YOU WILL TREAT JAMES WELL?

 **Mac &SneezeFucker: **peggy

i've been dating him for like

a month

and have loved him for like

way longer

so yes

yes i will

@ **SmolSickamonRoll** ily jem <3

 **SmolSickamonRoll:** ily too <3

 **aNd pEggY:** hm

inch resting

okay

so

you like

promise to take care of him

and respect him and shit

right?

 **Mac &SneezeFucker: **if you're talking about him being a

uh

sex repulsed ace

or whatever

yes i do

i love him v v much

and if i ever hurt him i give you consent to murder me

 **SmolSickamonRoll:** thommy no

 **Mac &SneezeFucker: **thommy yes

... i'll give you ghost cuddles?

 **SmolSickamonRoll:**...

deal

 **aNd pEggY:** pfff-

you two are

like

goals

 **Mac &SneezeFucker: **fuck yeah we are

so

jemmy

wanna cuddle?

and like

kiss

and stuff?

 **SmolSickamonRoll:** i have Several Things to say

1\. we're already cuddling

2\. it's like

4 in the morning

we have to start getting ready at like

8

we should sleep

 **Mac &SneezeFucker: **but jamessssssssss

 **SmolSickamonRoll:**...

i hate you so much

 **Mac &SneezeFucker: **pff


End file.
